Like We Use To
by Selene The Moon Goddess
Summary: Does he watch your favorite movies? Does he hold you when you cry? Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts when youve seen it a million time? Does he sing to all your music while you dance to Purple Rain? Does he do all these things like I use to
1. Oh, like we use to

AN: Ok this story is inspired by A Rocket to the Moon's "Like we use too" mostly the piano version because it's softer and slower. So it's kind of a song fic but not really. Anyway don't get me wrong I love Klaine, like to death, but I really wanted to write a fic with this song and Klaine just fit. Also I'm not sure if I should continue the story, like maybe have cute Klaine flashbacks. I have a couple written up but I'm not sure if I should put them in this story or have them in another. Let me know!

Disclaimer: Shockingly I own nothing.

"_I can feel her breath__as she's sleeping next to me__sharing pillows and cold feet__, __she can feel my heart__fell asleep to its beat__under blankets and warm sheets…"_

Blaine laid on the soft worn in couch, his arms wrapped around the most amazing person in the world. Kurt sighed in his sleep as Blaine moved closer to him so there was no space in between their bodies. Blaine picked up his head a little and kissed Kurt on his neck. "I love you Kurt Hummel." He mumbled into the beautiful boy's neck. "Mmmm, I love you too." Kurt scooted closer to Blaine if that was possible and slowly started to drift off again. Blaine sighed as he took in his surroundings. He was laying with the love of his life on a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Light shone through the light blue curtains, making the whole room look like an underwater scene. Blaine desperately wanted to freeze time in this spot, at this moment and never leave it. _Perfect_, Blaine thought once more. _Everything in this moment is perfect_.

Blaine opened his eyes to stare at the quiet piano before him. The flashback of what was brought tears to his eyes. If only his wish came true, if only he could have stopped time and stayed with Kurt forever. The choir room was quite and lonely. Light shining through the large windows were too bright and too harsh. Nothing like the light that had came through the curtains that day. Lately everything seemed to be too bright, too loud, and too real. It was as if he had the world's worse hangover that was lasting for weeks, and no matter what he did the pain refused to go away. Blaine stared at the spot where he and Kurt kissed for the first time. It was the one of the large windows near the couches. Kurt had been pressed against the window and they both took it slow. Slow at first. A gentle kiss here and there, though both wanted more, they respected each other and their relationship too much to push anything. It had never gone all the way and Blaine wasn't upset by that. He could have lived forever just kissing Kurt. In honesty Blaine could have lived forever just talking to Kurt, singing with him, and watching movies with him, but never nothing more. He would have been happy just being friends because that meant he was at least in Kurt's life. That must have been why he was so surprised when Kurt wanted more, because the romantic part of their relationship was just a beautiful added bonus. A melody played inside Blaine's head, soft and sweet but heartbreaking at the same time. Blaine's figures started playing the melody on the piano, gracefully dancing across the keys. Then lyrics joined the notes and Blaine sang "_Does he watch your favorite movies?__Does he hold you when you cry?__Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts__, __when you've seen it a million times?__Does he sing to all your music__, __while you dance to Purple Rain?__Does he do all these things__, __like I used to?"_ The notes changed into a beautiful bridged when the tears appeared. Slowly at first, then more came pouring out until Blaine had to stop playing because he couldn't see or even think. The pain was too much. He couldn't walk down the hallways anymore pretending everything was fine when Kurt walked down those same hallways with a different boy, holding someone else's hand. Blaine hated the guy, he hated that he made Kurt happy when Blaine was suppose to make him happy. He hated that that guy was allowed to touch Kurt, kiss Kurt, and listen to Kurt's beautiful voice. He hated that he had let all of the joy and love that was Kurt slip through his fingers. Only to land in a guy that didn't deserve Kurt. Of course no one deserved him. He was too sweet, to amazing for anyone on this Earth. And though it pained Blaine in every way possible, he knew that if Kurt was happy and unharmed with that boy, then Blaine could be happy too.

Blaine had wiped the last tear away when he heard someone come in. He slowly turned around to look, and there was the face that had caused the tears. Kurt stood frozen on the spot, with a sheet of music in hand. Kurt had wanted to rehearse his solo for sectionals alone, but all thoughts of rehearsing were long gone. Blaine cursed softly and turned his head back to the piano. He knew he looked like hell, especially after crying so hard. Blaine was surprised Kurt hadn't ran out of the choir room in disgust from his appearance. But that wasn't what was on Kurt's mind at all. What he saw was a very broken beaten man sitting at the piano. Kurt carefully took a step forward, not wanting to startle Blaine anymore then he already had. "Blaine," he whispered "are you alright?" Blaine sighed and placed the cover over the keys of the piano before laying his elbows on it. "Yeah I'm fine Kurt." He spoke in what he had hoped was an indifferent tone but it came out snappy and rude. "Ok then I'll just leave you to your thoughts then." Kurt slowly turned around and headed toward the door when he heard a soft heartbreaking whisper of "Kurt?" Kurt turned around to see Blaine looking at him desperately, trying to keep back the tears that clouded his eyes. "Yes Blaine?" Kurt whisper back. "Are you happy with him?" Blaine whispered, "Honestly, he doesn't harm you? He gives you everything you need?" Kurt felt a little taken aback by this question but answered it truthfully, even though he knew it would only break the other boy's heart. "Yes Blaine, I am. He respects me a lot." Kurt bit on his bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to hold the broken boy in his arms and tell him everything was going to be alright. But he knew that would do more harm than good. Blaine simply nodded at these words and stared down at the floor. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, but Blaine pretended like he didn't hear Kurt. "Do you still love me?" Blaine asked in barely a whisper as if hoping that the words wouldn't reach Kurt's ears. "Yes Blaine I do. But not in the way you want me to, I still care about you, but more like a brother or a best friend." Blaine nodded once more, tears spilling down his checks. "That I can live with." He looked up at Kurt and smiled, Kurt smiled back. "Thank you Kurt for everything." Tears shone on both of the boys' checks as they stared at each other for another moment. "Well I better go, I'll talk to you later Blaine." Kurt said as he stared to back out of the choir room once more, not realizing he had slowly been walking toward Blaine this entire time. "Goodbye Kurt." Blaine smiled once more and when Kurt was out of the choir room he turned to the piano, laying his head down on the calm smooth surface. Letting the last of his tears slide quietly down his face.

"_Will he love you like I loved you?__Will he tell you every day?__Will he make you make you feel like you're invincible__ w__ith every word he'll say?__Can you promise me if this was right,__don't throw this all away?__Can you do all these things?__Will you do all these things,__  
__Like we used to?"__  
_

AN: So I like it…do you? Just wondering. Oh and I have come up with a wonderful idea. Do you want me to write another chapter but have it of Kurt's point of view of the breakup and everything? I have a song in mind if ya'll do. Just review and tell me!_**  
**_

PS: Go check out A Rocket to the Moon. They're boss like Zefron ;)_**  
**_


	2. A rollercoaster kinda rush

AN: I love all of you. You guys are the best. Thanks so much for the reviews, and the love. So here's the new chapter. I hope you find it totally awesome. And the song used is The Way I loved You by Taylor Swift. It wonderfully said everything I wanted it to.

"_He is sensible and so incredible __and all my single friends are jealous. __He says everything I need to hear __and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better. __He opens up my door and __I get into his car and he says __you look beautiful tonight. __And I feel perfectly fine."_

"Kurt you're unbelievably lucky to have a guy like that." Thad gushed from across the table. "I mean he's perfect."

Kurt smiled at him and pulled his coffee closer. "Yeah it's crazy that I somehow caught him." Kurt looked down at his hands slowly spinning his coffee around.

"Please, if anything I somehow caught you." Kurt's boyfriend sat down in a chair next to Kurt before kissing him lightly on his check. Suddenly Kurt pictured a very different boy going through the same motion, but he shook his head trying to get his thoughts clear.

"Sure Bryan sure." Kurt turned to smile at him, but he could feel it wasn't genuine. Lately everything felt fake, anything Kurt did he felt as though he had to, even things with Bryan.

"I mean you've just been so much more calm and at peace with the world. You know?" Thad smiled at the couple across from him, more so looking at Bryan.

"Yeah well Kurt's last boyfriend was a big handful. You wouldn't think that dapper Blaine could cause so much drama, but he did and it broke my poor little Kurt's heart. Right sweetheart?" Bryan smiled at Kurt and Kurt just nodded.

"Well at least he has a strong rock to hold him steady." Thad batted his eyelashes at Bryan, but Bryan didn't notice. He was too busy looking at Kurt, who was still looking at his hands.

"_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain __and its 2am and I'm cursin' your name. You're so in love that you act insane __and that's the way I loved you. __Breakin' down and comin' undone __it's a roller coaster kinda rush. __And I never knew I could feel that much. __And that's the way I loved you."_

Kurt paced up and down his room, occasionally throwing his hands up in frustration. How could anyone be that stupid, that dimwitted, that amazing. He continued to pace until his father knocked quietly on the door.

"You ok kiddo?" He said softly as if afraid of the answer that might return to him.

"Yeah Dad, I'm wonderful." Kurt spat as he started to pace in circles, his thoughts spinning 'round and 'round in his head.

"Kurt sit down, you're making me nervous." Burt spoke quietly.

"Ha! You think you're nervous?" Kurt started laughing so hard he sank to the floor, throwing his head back overcome with mad laughter.

"Ok now you're freaking me out. What's wrong?" Burt knelt down next to his son, placing one of his hands on his shoulder. Kurt finally stopped laughing and looked as though he was about to cry.

"It's Blaine Dad." Kurt sighed and hugged his knees close to his chest.

"Last week you said everything was great? What happened? Is his pushing you into something you don't want to do?" Burt's protective father mood started to kick in.

"No Dad, it's just, we fight every other week and I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster and at one point everything is fine then the next thing I know I'm falling hundreds of feet." Kurt placed his head on his knees wishing the pain of it all would just go away.

Burt sighed through his nose and wrapped his arms around his small son. "Look Kurt, I'm not very good at relationships either. Sometimes you're gonna fight and the best thing to do is remember why you love the person you're fighting with and remember why their worth the fight. Ok?"

Kurt looked up at his father and nodded. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Thanks Dad."

"No problem buddy." Burt got up from the floor and walked back to the door.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Kurt?" Burt turned around.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep." Kurt nodded as Burt closed the door to his room.

Kurt slowly got up from the floor and headed toward his dresser, searching for his favorite pajamas to wear when a soft tap came over from his window. Curious Kurt walked over to the large windows and looked down to the dark ground below.

There stood Blaine, throwing pebbles at Kurt's window. Kurt sighed and opened the window.

"What do you want Blaine."

"Rapunzel Rapunzel let down your long hair!" Blaine almost sang to Kurt while making wild hand gestures like actors did in bad Romeo and Juliet plays.

Kurt smiled, his anger at the dark haired boy slowly started ebbing away.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Kurt leaned out his window so he could hear Blaine's answer better.

"I have come to rescue the fair…..sir!" Kurt laughed quietly. "Come down we need to talk." Blaine smiled lovingly up at Kurt as he swung one leg out the window and started climbing down the rose trellises. Once his feet were on the ground Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I'm so sorry for everything. It breaks my heart when we fight." Blaine breathed into Kurt's neck.

"Then let's not fight." Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and stared at him seriously.

"Agreed." Blaine smiled and leaned down to kiss Kurt but Kurt pushed him back.

"What's the matter Kurt?" Blaine looked hurt and shocked.

"Is that all you're going to say? You can't expect me to forgive you just because you come over to my house and say you're sorry for fighting." Kurt crossed his arms and bit down hard on his lower lip.

"Then what do you want me to say Kurt?" Blaine's voice was starting to get higher and angrier.

"Oh I don't know, think Blaine." Kurt spat back.

Blaine looked up at the sky before mumbling "Unbelievable." With his head still tilted to the sky he ran his hands through his hair and mumbled again, "unbelievable."

"What's so unbelievable Blaine?" Kurt glared at Blaine who now had turned his head back to his boyfriend.

"You are!" Blaine nearly yelled, "I'm not a mind reader Kurt. I don't understand nor do I even pretend to understand your thoughts." Blaine laughed and threw his head back to the sky.

"Me?" Kurt bellowed, "I'm the confusing one? Every other second you have some new emotion running through you!"

"Please Kurt. I do not have mood swings." Blaine placed his hand behind his neck and scowled at Kurt.

"Oh you so do, you are more moody then a pre-"But before Kurt could finish his sentence Blaine had rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Kurt I don't want to fight with you. Like I said I hate it when we do, and the fights aren't even worth it."

Kurt bit his lower lip again but this time out of concern. "I don't want to either, but we do almost every other time we talk to each other. What if one day we have a huge fight and break up. I really don't want to lose you Blaine."

"We won't break up, I promise. I promise I will work on my moodiness if you promise to be more clear on what you want. Ok?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine leaned in closer to him, this time Kurt didn't push away. Instead he let his infuriating boyfriend kiss him as the first rain drop fell from the sky.

Kurt closed his eyes, trying to block out the all too clear flashback of him and Blaine. _It's just leftover feelings Kurt. That's all they are. _He repeated to himself over and over again. It's natural to have leftover feelings for someone you've been with for a while right? Even if you broke up months ago?

"Kurt are you alright? You've been very distant lately." Bryan frowned down at the smaller boy through worried eyes. _Bryan is caring and wonderful and safe._ Kurt said in his head. _He's everything you ever wanted. _

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just a little worried about exams that's all." Kurt smiled up at him before turning back to some show they were watching together.

"Kurt exams were a week ago. Are you sure you're ok?" Shit.

"Yeah I guess my brain hasn't recovered from the over usage." Kurt leaned in closer to Bryan. Bryan could tell Kurt wasn't telling the truth, but he decided not to push it.

"Kurt?" Bryan said after a comfortable silence.

"Yes?" Kurt answered not taking his eyes off the T.V he wasn't watching.

"Do you love me?" Bryan asked. Kurt slowly looked up at his perfect, never daring boyfriend.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kurt smiled at Bryan and Bryan smiled back. Bryan looked back to the T.V and squeezed Kurt's hand. Kurt kept the fake smile on his face, though this time he wasn't worried it.

"_He can't see the smile I'm faking __and my heart's not breaking__ '__cause I'm not feeling anything at all. __And you were wild and crazy __just so frustrating intoxicating complicated, __got away by some mistake and now… I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain __it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name, __I'm so in love that I acted insane __and that's the way I loved you. __Breakin' down and coming undone__. __It's a roller-coaster kinda rush __and I never knew I could feel that much__  
__And that's the way I love you."_

AN: Yay second chapter. I kinda like it, but I'm really excited for the next one. Should be awesome and very Klaine angsty. Please review and tell me if you liked it! Oh and I changed the rating because of future chapters.


	3. Honey why you callin' me so late?

AN: I'm not sure If I have made this clear or not. But….I FREAKING LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Ok now I got that off my chest. Sorry this is a shorter chapter but the idea came to me while listening to the radio and I had to do it. I hope you don't think it's a salad ;) The song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder.

* * *

Blaine had meet Lewis three weeks after the choir room incident. Lewis was sweet and charming with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Once they saw each other neither could deny the chemistry.

So they quickly started dating and though Kurt was always on Blaine's mind, he felt like he could be happy.

Blaine and Lewis were having a late night study session at Blaine's house when his cell phone rang. Blaine glanced down at it and was surprised to see Kurt's name light up on the screen.

It wasn't like they never talked to each other. They were still friends, though not as close as they had been, but not cold to each other.

Blaine picked up his phone and walked to the kitchen mouthing "I'll be right back" to Lewis.

_"Honey why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now."_ Blaine whispered into the phone. All he could hear were Kurt's muffled sobs.

_"Honey why you crying, is everything ok?"_ Kurt replied, then asked why he was so quiet.

_"I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud."_ Kurt asked why and Blaine replied with, _"Well my guy's in the next room, sometimes I wish he was you. I guess we never really moved on."_

Kurt laughed and said in a broken voice, "I guess not Blaine."

_"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak. And I never wanna say goodbye, but boy you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel."_ Blaine spoke into the phone before he could think about what he was saying.

"Blaine, I still love you, but I don't want to hurt Bryan and I'm sure you don't want to hurt Lewis. So let's just talk."

Blaine smiled before saying _"It's funny that you're calling me tonight."_

Kurt laughed. "Yeah well I've been thinking about you lately. Last night I had a dream about you. Did you?"

_"Yes I've dreamt of you too."_ Blaine smiled into the phone. Suddenly a voice was heard from Kurt's end of the line, a deep voice.

Kurt then yelled to the voice. "I'll be off in a minute Bryan."

_"Does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight?"_ The last thing Blaine wanted was for Kurt and Bryan to have a fight and have Kurt be mad at Blaine.

"No he thinks I'm talking to my dad. What about Lewis?" Kurt voice was much quieter now.

_"No I don't think he has a clue."_

They were both silent for a moment then Blaine spoke again, _"Well my boy's in the next room sometime I wish he was you. I guess I never really moved on."_

"I know Blaine, trust me I know." Kurt sighed

_"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak."_ Blaine repeated.

"Blaine I have to go, Bryan's getting suspicious." Kurt whispered into the phone once more.

_"I never wanna say goodbye, but boy you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel."_ Blaine breathed into the phone. He could still hear Kurt breathing from the other end, mixed with light sobs.

_"Honey why you calling me so late?"_

_

* * *

_

AN: Ok so a little different. It got kind of weird at the end but I like it. And just in case you were confused all of Blaine dialogue was the lyrics from the song, some of it was changed a little. And I know it's a little weird but i really like the song and I wanted Blaine and Kurt to know that they still love each other but they also care to much about the people their with to break it off and though they won't admit to each other their both afraid to start a relationship again because they don't want to get hurt.


	4. As I float along this ocean

AN: Wow I might actually finish this story! Yay! Anyway I think you all are gonna like this chapter. I haven't really hit the big plot yet but I'm getting there. Song When I look to the Sky by Train.

* * *

"_When it rains it pours and opens doors __and floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry__. __And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love __that have to say goodbye."_

Rain continued to hit Kurt's car as he drove God only knows how fast down the highway. The windshield wipers did nothing in improving Kurt's vision of the road. The second the wipers moved the large rain drops away, more replaced them.

Through the blur of rain Kurt could somehow read the green street signs that passed him.

_Just one more._ He muttered. _Just one more street._

Once he finally located the street he wanted, Kurt quickly pulled into it, his wheels squeaking dangerously. He then parked next to a large soft yellow house with a dark blue front door. He sighed through his nose when he saw the black Jeep Cherokee parked in the driveway.

_He's home, damnit he's home._

Kurt parked on the curb and quickly ran out of the car, trying not to get too much water on his clothes. The few steps to the front door seemed like a mile. The few seconds it took for his boyfriend to open the door felt like a life time.

"What are you doing here Kurt?" the dark haired boy asked with scorning eyes.

"We really need to talk!" Kurt gasped, pleading with the boy in front of him.

"About what? About how you humiliated me?" The boy stood unmoving, his expression cold and unchanging.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I swear." The cold rain water hit his body like knifes, piercing him with every drop.

"Save it Kurt. I don't want to talk to you. I'm done." Kurt almost fell to his knees at these words. Tears started to pour down his face, but the other boy didn't notice.

"No no no no. Please I can't lose you. You're too important to me. I care about you too much." Kurt finally fell to his knees begging with the boy in front of him. "Please. I need you." He choked out.

"No Kurt. I'm done with this relationship. I done, I can't handle the drama anymore. I'm sorry Kurt I do care about you but I just can't do this anymore." He looked sadly down at the boy crying at his feet. "I'm sorry but I have to go." He walked back into his house and slowly closed the door.

Kurt placed his hands in his lap. He couldn't handle anymore heartache. He had gone through too much.

Slowly Kurt picked himself up and walked over to his car. He didn't want to sit like a loser in his ex-boyfriend's front lawn.

Kurt climbed back into his car and turned on the engine. Heat blast out of the vents and it felt nice on his ice cold skin. Slowly Kurt drove away from that pretty yellow house that seemed to glow softly in the rain.

He drove for a while, not really sure of where we was going. When he finally stopped, Kurt realized he was at a park.

The park was slightly familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had seen it before.

When Kurt got out of the car, he realized that it had stopped raining. Only a light mist was falling from the sky.

Kurt could see some of the clouds clearing away and the stars popping out of the bright sky.

Kurt's shoes squeaked as he walked toward the swings, not caring that a pool of water lay on the seat of the swing. He was already soaked through.

Kurt titled his head toward the sky when he remembered why this park seemed so familiar. It was the park that Blaine had brought him to. It was at these swings that Blaine had told Kurt he loved him.

"_And as I float along this ocean __I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go. __Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me __and you make everything alright. And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me and I can always find my way when you are here."_

It had been a clear night; much clearer then it had been in a while. The air was warm but a small breeze blew through the trees that had already started changing colors. Fall was quickly on its way. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand leading him toward the empty swing set.

"This is silly Blaine. We look like idiots!" Kurt exclaimed half laughing half pouting.

"There's no one around. Plus who cares, it will be fun. Trust me." Blaine looked back at the smaller boy and smiled brightly at him. When Blaine smiled like that Kurt couldn't help but go along with whatever embarrassing thing Blaine had thought up.

When they reached the swings Blaine almost pushed Kurt down on the first one and before Kurt could get up, Blaine ran behind him and started pushing.

"See isn't this fun?" Blaine said as Kurt swung higher and higher.

"Yeah, I have to admit it is." Kurt laughed then tilted his head up to the sky, breathing in the sweet summer air.

Blaine remained silent, watching his wonderful boyfriend laughing and enjoying Blaine pushing him on the swing.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt turned his head to look at his suddenly quiet boyfriend.

"Just how amazing you are." Blaine smiled but had a lost in thought expression on his face. Kurt dug his heels into the ground stopping the swing. Blaine looked down on him in concern when Kurt stood up then turned around and sat back down on the swing so he was facing Blaine.

"Really?" Kurt smiled up him and Blaine kneeled down so he and Kurt were eye to eye.

"Really." Blaine placed his hand under Kurt's chin and titled it upwards and kissed him lightly. It was meant to be nothing but innocent, but Kurt parted his mouth in a sudden lust.

Blaine was a little taken back and pulled away from him so their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"Sorry," Kurt breathed, "I just really want you right now." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt once more with all the enthusiasm and lust Kurt felt, after all Blaine never tried to deny anything Kurt wanted. Why start now?

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Their lips gliding across the others. Kurt wasn't sure when he decided he needed to be on top of Blaine, but suddenly Blaine was lying on the ground and Kurt was on top of him.

"When did you get here?" Blaine teased brushing his hand across Kurt's face.

"I honestly don't remember." Kurt spoke softly, biting his lips with anticipation.

Blaine laughed softly but was cut off when Kurt captured his lips in another kiss. They stayed like that for a while. Neither caring what time it was or what was going on in the world around them. All that mattered was that they were with each other.

When they finally broke apart Blaine said the first thing that came to his mind. "I love you Kurt."

Kurt gasped a little and stared at him with wide eyes. Blaine bit the inside of his check.

"Oh. Um I'm sorry. I just spoke without thinking. Pretend I didn't just say that." Blaine sat up bringing Kurt with him.

Kurt smiled at his distressed boyfriend. "Blaine, I love you too."

Blaine's face broke into the largest smile it ever held. "Really?"

Kurt laughed. "Really." He then placed his lips on Blaine's for another gentle kiss.

Kurt smiled at the memory of that night. After they confessed their love for each other, they spent the rest of the night lying in each other's arms gazing up at the stars.

Kurt looked up at the same stars. It was crazy to think they were exactly the same as they were that night. It was crazy to think they had been the same since the beginning of time. Always there, always ready to guide those who were lost.

Kurt swung sadly, not nearly as high as that night, still thinking about Blaine. He always thought about Blaine, even when was with Bryan he thought about Blaine. Staring down at his feet he wondered if Blaine thought about him too.

Kurt slowly looked up at the dark night sky. The clouds were thinning out and more stars could be seen. Kurt suddenly got the feeling the Blaine was there beside him. Looking around Kurt confirmed he was indeed alone, but that feeling was still there.

Kurt stood up from the swing; eyes still glued to the sky and laid down on the ground, his hands behind his head.

The feeling remained. Kurt smiled and breathed in the chilly early spring air. Though he knew Blaine really wasn't there, he couldn't shake the feeling of safety that he only felt when Blaine was around.

Kurt closed his eyes and started drifting off into space.

_In Kurt's dream he was a real Warbler, but instead of sitting sadly in a cage, he was soaring. Over tree tops and clouds, nothing but sky ahead of him. _

_Kurt heard familiar laughing beside him and turned his head. There flying beside him was Blaine. His arms spread wide, laughing at the wind that blew in his face. Blaine turned his head to smile at Kurt, and Kurt smiled back._

_Kurt turned his head back toward the wind and closed his eyes, feeling the bright sun on his eye lids was wonderful and freeing._

Kurt smiled in his sleep turning his body to side and curling up. With Blaine Kurt could spread his wings and fly above everything.

"_Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead __instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly__. __But with you I can spread my wings __to see me over everything that life may send me __when I am hoping it won't pass me by."_

_

* * *

_

AN: Wow longest chapter ever! Well this came out totally different then I planned it. I've very happy with it. I hope you are too. And remember don't be afraid to critique!

PS: In case you are confused, the first chapter is late November, the second chapter is early January, the third is late February and this one is in the middle of March. Oh and in this story Blaine and Kurt start dating sometime near the end of the school year so late May early June, they break up early September and Kurt and Bryan start dating in the middle of October. And finally Blaine and Lewis start dating early February. That is all.


End file.
